harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Bragnam
Sage Bragnam was a Scottish wizard and a magical historian specialising in examining artefacts and runes; he worked in the capacity of Head Curator of the Department of Magical Artefacts at the British Ministry of Magic. (see this) He assisted the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with expert opinion during their investigations related to magical beasts.Youtube - FANTASTIC BEASTS Cases From The Wizarding World iOS / Android Gameplay HD Biography Born into a family of unverified magical pedigree, Sage Bragham was born in Scotland and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during his formative years where he was sorted into Ravenclaw House. He was a good student, and took a particular interest in more theoretical studies, such as History of Magic and the Study of Ancient Runes, both of which he would later specialise in as an adult. He was also known to have studied Arithmancy during this time. In adulthood, Sage became an accomplished magical historian and specialised in the examination of magical artefacts and the interpretation of runes. Eventually, he found employment at the British Ministry of Magic, where he was hired by the Ministry's research wing and, due to his deep knowledge on magical creatures, was assigned to the Beast Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Eventually, he was transferred to the Department of Magical Artefacts, eventually raising to the position of its Head Curator. Having held onto his old house tie, at some point, he placed it in his office. An avid Quidditch fan, he was a strong supporter of the English team Tutshill Tornados, owning a souvenir programme signed by no less a person than the famed seeker Roderick Plumpton himself. He eventually also found himself becoming a slightly reclusive activist in the Witches' Holistic Institute for Friends of Fairies, of which only he and Winifred Whittle were members. Physical appearance Sage had short reddish-brown hair with a fairly large bushy beard, with brown eyes and white skin. He often wore a brightly coloured striped scarf with a beige coat. Personality and traits Sage was a fairly sociable individual, and was friendly with many of his colleagues and co-workers, such as Mathilda Grimblehawk and her partner, and was always happy to help them if called upon to do so, having more than once been called in for consultation by the Beast Division during investigations into creature-related incidents, once even agreeing to go through the entire accounts ledger from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley for them. He had a very dry sense of humour, being amused by bad puns relating to the objects he was called in to examine and proved himself to be open-minded, as seen by how, rather than being prejudiced against non-wizards, on the contrary was rather fascinated by the creative ingenuity of Muggles. A compassionate man, he proved himself to have a vested interest in the well-being of his peers, telling Grimblehawk to be careful while she was looking for dangerous creatures. He was also a man of action, at least to the extent where he was wiling to go to great lengths to help bring a resolution to catastrophe, as shown when he joined the council tasked with overseeing the investigation into the London Five. Magical abilities and skills * History of Magic: An authority in History of Magic, Sage was often called upon to use his expertise to help shred light on obscure findings during the investigations during his time in working with Mathilda Grimblehawk. * Study of Ancient Runes: Specialising on the study and examination of runes, Sage was very well versed and knowledgeable in the study of Runology, and hence often called upon to able to interpret or translate complex runic scriptures, alphabets and symbols found in the field during investigations. * [[Magizoology|'Magizoology']]: According to Magizoologist Mathilda Grimblehawk, Sage possessed a "profound" knowledge on magical creatures, and was often called upon to examine everything from claw marks to bits and bobs of magical creatures found during the course of the investigations of the Beast Division, and once successfully identified a feather retrieved from such a scene as that of a Golden Eagle rather than a magical creature. He also examined creatures brought in in the wake of such investigations, treated their injuries and saw to it they were relocated or otherwise let go somewhere on a safe distance from Muggles afterwards. * [[Arithmancy|'Arithmancy']]: A former student of the subject at Hogwarts and a professional Arithmancer in his adult life, he was known to have utilise his knowledge and expertise in the field to figure out number-related conundrums, such as the accounts ledger from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. * Knowledge of Magical Law: Sage was able to ascertain that nothing Bilius Finbok had purchased from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary was illegal or could be used to make something illegal, showing he had a strong understanding of Magical Law and the various applications it cut across the Wizarding world and with Wizardkind. Appearances * * Notes and references es:Sage Bragnam fr:Sage Bragnam pl:Sage Bragnam ru:Сэйдж Брагнам Category:Activists Category:Arithmancers Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Historians Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Ravenclaws Category:Scottish individuals Category:Tutshill Tornados supporters Category:Wizards